1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air diffuser for heating and air conditioning systems and, in particular, to an air diffuser including an adapter for attaching the diffuser to duct work of varying sizes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Numerous types of air diffusers for heating and air conditioning systems are known in the prior art. Such diffusers are used to deflect the flow of air from the heating and air conditioning duct such that it is not all directed to one location. Examples of various diffusers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,869 to O""Day, U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,242 to O""Day, U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,950 to Shock et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,000 to Perkins, U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,756 to Barboza et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,782 to Holyoake.
In one embodiment of the present invention, an air diffuser for a heating and air conditioning system includes a flange, a first cylindrical portion connected to the flange, a projection connected to the first cylindrical portion, an adapter and an opening in the adapter for receiving the projection. A flexible arm may be connected to the cylindrical portion and the projection may be connected to the arm. The adapter may include a second cylindrical portion that fits within the first cylindrical portion. Insertion of the second cylindrical portion into the first cylindrical portion causes movement of the projection. The opening may be located in the second cylindrical portion. The adapter may be rotated within the first cylindrical portion to align the opening and the projection. Further rotation of the adapter disengages the projection from the opening. The projection prevents movement of the adapter relative to the first cylindrical portion in at least one direction when the projection is located in the opening. In one embodiment, the projection includes a camming surface and further rotation of the adapter in one direction causes the camming surface to ride along the periphery of the opening and disengage the projection from the opening.
In another embodiment of the invention, a diffuser includes a body, a pair of prongs extending from the body, a vane unit and a projection extending from the vane unit. The projection includes an enlarged portion and a rib on the enlarged portion. The projection fits within a space between the prongs. Inserting the projection into the space between the prongs causes the prongs to move away from each other. The prongs are biased toward the projection when the projection is located between the prongs.
In another embodiment of the invention, a diffuser includes a first portion for connection to a duct, a plurality of baffles, a projection connected to the baffles and extending through the first portion and a collar located about the projection. The collar spaces the baffles from the first portion.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a diffuser includes a first portion, a clamp for securing a duct to the first portion and a guide for locating the clamp. The guide includes a plurality of ridges extending from the cylindrical portion.
In another embodiment of the invention, a diffuser includes a flange, a first portion for connection to a duct, the first portion connected to the flange, a plurality of fins connected to the first portion and a seal located adjacent the fins. The fins include notches and the seal rests in the notches. The seal is a compressible member.
In another embodiment of the invention, a diffuser includes a first portion, an adapter, first means for preventing vertical movement of the adapter relative to the first portion, and second means for preventing rotation of the adapter relative to the first portion in at least one direction.
Other features of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings.